


Of Hair and Heliotropes (And Anything Else We Missed)

by zer0soda



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, dareth/ronin - Freeform, endgame polyninja, everyone is GAY and STUPID UGH, i haven’t updated in so long i’m so sorry, i love these kids i promise it’s just SCHOOL, polyninja - Freeform, possibly👀
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zer0soda/pseuds/zer0soda
Summary: It’s a normal day for Cole at the flower shop until the new employee at the tattoo parlor next door drops by and... Oh no he’s hot.One haircut after another, Kai’s life is painfully average. Until he spots the owner of the video game store in  DESPERATE need of a haircut.OREveryone works at the Ninjago Mall and is gay: A thrilling Novel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my peeps at discord who added more and more on top of my idea that i couldn't NOT write about it. I love you guys sm!

“It’s nice to see Karloff finally has some more helping hands on his staff,” Cole hears his boss’s gravely voice say after the sound of a bell echoes through the store. The man had just been finishing up his last order before he looked up from the bouquet of “apology flowers” and saw his bearded employer talking with… someone. Cole couldn’t see past one of the hanging planters, which was conveniently blocking this mystery person. _Oh well. Probably not important_. Letting out a sigh, Cole returned to focusing on his planted friend.

A sudden sound made Cole almost drop his shears. A soft but deep chuckle blessed his ear drums. It was amazing how such a simple sound like that could have completely winded the florist.

“Cole,” Bolobo, his boss, caught his attention. Cole looked up once again. He saw the two making their way through the lovely foliage and towards the counter, “Here’s the new employee at Karloff’s.” He stepped aside so the other could step towards Cole.

And _Jesus_. If this guy’s laugh made Cole woozy, his face could sure as hell hospitalize him. He was much taller than Cole had expected. Clean cut blond hair made him seem even taller and… prettier. And pretty probably wasn’t the first impression people have about him. He had several ear piercings, even an eyebrow piercing or two, and almost luminescent blue eyes. He’d be intimidating to others at first glance.

The bell rang once again and a woman walked in. Bolobo went to greet her.

And just like that: The two were alone together.

“Hello,” The no-longer-mystery-man’s low, silky voice shook Cole to his core. His smile could have melted the poor flower boy on the spot, “My name is Zane. I take it your’s is Cole?”

_ Zane_.

_Oh, fuck, he’s asking a question. _

_Oh, _fuck_, he’s waiting for a handshake._

Cole babbled nervously as he quickly took Zane’s extended hand. “Yeah! I’m, uh,” Cole choked out, probably shaking the blond’s cold hand uncomfortably fast. “I’m Cole.” After a painful amount of silence and Cole managing to mentally slap himself, he stopped moving his hand. Something caught his eye before he could release his sweaty grip on Zane.

The hand he was holding looked marvelously mechanical, fingers looking like they need a remote control to move. If he wasn’t feeling flesh in his palm, he would’ve guessed it was some sort of prosthetic.

“Woah,” Cole breathed out, continuing to admire the detailed tattoo

“Heh,” _There’s that laugh again_. “Thank you. I did most of that myself.”

“Really?” The florist met the tattooist eyes with awe. “Yes.” Zane nodded, smile growing. “However...” He let go of Cole to roll up his sleeve, revealing more gorgeous inked wires and metal. “A friend helped me with the spots I could not reach or see.”

“It’s incredible.” The noirette gasped, as he reached to touch it.

_Wait_.

He immediately retracted his hand once he realized what he was doing.

“Ah—” He flushed red. “S...Sorry. Uh—”

“No, it’s alright.” His hand was taken and set on Zane’s toned forearm. Cole flinched once skin touched skin but Zane just smiled down at him. Rough fingers trace the inky outlines of gears and mechanical miscellaneous of the tattooist’s arm.

“Hey, Cole!” Bolobo’s voice made Cole jump with a yelp. He shot a playful glare at Zane when he heard him snicker. “Is there a phone in the lost and found?”

“Oh! Lemme check.” Cole rolled the ladder to the left side of the shelf-wall. Going up five or so steps, he opened the drawer they used for the lost and found. Adjusting his glasses, he dug around for the cellphone and once he found it, he snatched it from the drawer. He casually slid down the ladder and handed it to his boss. “Here ya go.”

“Here you are, Miss.” Bolobo’s voice faded from Cole’s mind once he saw Zane looking… flustered?

“You good, Zane?” He asked, forgetting how embarrassed he was merely minutes ago. “You look kinda red.”

“Eh, Ahem!” Zane coughed awkwardly. “I’ve got to get back to work.” Once he cleared his throat and final time a smoothed his leather jacket, he leaned across the counter, probably inches away from the shorter man’s face. “I hope to see you around, Cole.”

Cole was surprised he didn’t have a stroke right then and there.

Zane gave him a wink as he walked out and headed towards the tattoo parlor. The florist instinctively fiddled with his glasses as he tried to comprehend what the hell just happened to him.

_I guess work just got a lot more interesting._

Cole rapidly shook his head at the thought.

“So, how was it, Zaney?” Chamille, Zane’s somewhat pushy coworker, sang as she bounced happily in her seat...on the counter. “Did ya make any new friends?”

“As a matter of fact,” Zane smirked, as he walked to the computer to clock back in. “I befriended a very lovely Cole—”

Chamille fell off the counter.

“Chamille!” He cried and rushed to help her up. “Are you alright?” He brushed her off once he got her standing again. “What happened?”

“You befriended Cole.” She said bewilderedly.

“Yes?”

“The Cole? The _Florist_ Cole?”

“_Yes_?”

“Dude. The guy that’s won, ‘Best Ass’ at every ‘Ninjago-Mall-Employee- Appreciation-Day-Potluck’??” Zane nearly choked on his saliva once he remembered his view as Cole fished through the lost and found. His face caught fire immediately

“Yes. _That_ Cole.” Chamille howled with laughter at his face. Or at his curt reply. She leaned against him, doubling over. He sighed while rolling his eyes at her hysterical giggles. _Ugh_. She’ll probably pass out at this rate.

_I guess work just got a lot more interesting. _

Zane shook his head, as if to chase the thought away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai goes game shopping and meets a poor man whose hair just screams “HELP”

“Hey, Kai, wanna play some MarioKart when we get home?” 

Sweeping up remains of hair, Kai let out a sigh.

“I dunno, sis,” He answered Nya, his twin sister. “I’m gettin’ kinda bored of MarioKart.”

“Okay, so, what  _ do _ you wanna play?” The taller one rolled her eyes as she brushed the hair off of her chair.

“I dunno.” He repeated. 

“Well, your lunch break’s about to start. Why not stop at the video game store?”

“We have a video game store?”

Nya huffed a laugh.

“Dude. That’s where I get all of our games!”

After finishing up the sweeping, Kai hung up his well-worn apron and Nya gave him directions to the video game store.

“‘Kay, I’ll be back.” Grabbing his wallet, he paused at the entrance. “Any suggestions?”

“Nah. I trust your taste.”

And he was off.

Heaving a little sigh, Kai recognized his urge to take a smoke break. Helping run your family’s hair salon wasn’t all that easy when you go hours without a smoke break. Nya sometimes allows it because she hates when he bitches about it. He should pull the bitch card more often… 

A shake of his head cut off the train of thought. He really should just stop. It’d be a lot more convenient for himself and the salon. 

_ It’d also be a lot more convenient if mom and dad would actually run their dumb salon. _

Kai bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of them. They have opened other salons in town (even a few in Japan) and every few months go on this big trip to check on all of them. Them leaving the shop to their barely matured children has always pissed Kai off. 

“Hey, welcome to Game Bolt.” A tired sounding voice says.

_ Oh. I guess I’m here. _

Kai quickly tried to find the best looking switch game he and Nya didn’t already have. Breath of the Wild wasn’t two player and MarioParty looked kinda lame.

“Hey,” The same voice from earlier appeared right next to Kai, who jumped a little. “Smash is finally out. I got a feeling it’s the perfect game for ya.”

Kai turned to the voice and was only greeted by unruly red hair. The man in blue was much shorter than him and Kai had a lot of trouble finding his eyes that were covered by his overgrown bangs. His name tag read ‘Jay.’

“You really need a haircut.” The words come out before he realizes what they are.

The man just looked up at him (at least as far as the brunette could tell) with Smash in his hand. Kai flares up when he processes the situation he put himself in. 

“Uh, thanks?”

“No, no, no, no!” The taller waves his hands in utter embarrassment. “I didn’t mean— I—”

“Heh, it’s cool man. I know I do.” He beckons Kai to follow him to the checkout counter. As the red-head punches in the item, Kai fidgets with his fingers nervously,  _ YoU rEaLLy NeEd a HAiRcuT. What the fuck is wrong with you?! _

“That’s $60.71.”

“Let me cut your hair.”

“What?”

Kai’s face literally couldn’t be any hotter than it is right now. And in a bad way.

“I mean,” He cleared his throat as he swiped his card. “I work at the hair salon in the mall. I’ll cut your hair—on me! I won’t take no for an answer!” The poor man behind the mess of bangs stuttered foolishly and Kai couldn’t help but smile at him.

_ Cute. _

“O...Okay?” 

“Really?!” Kai leaned across the counter in excitement.

“Sure. I’ll just take my break a little early. Uh,  _ Hey, Nelson _ !” He suddenly yelled, somewhat scaring the hairdresser once again.

“Yeah?!” A younger voice shouted back from somewhere in the back of the store.

“I’m goin’ on break! Can you hold down the fort for me!”

“Sure!”

“Okay! Text if you need anything! ‘Kay, buddy?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

  
  


“So uh, what were you thinking of?” Kai asked, hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets.

“Huh?”

“For—your haircut.”

“Oh, uh… Anything that just… allows me to see.”

“Of course.” Kai chuckled as they finally approached Four Weapons Salon. “Hopefully my sister didn’t get backed up—“

“Jay!” Speak of the devil, Nya was sitting behind the counter, beaming and waving at the customer her brother just brought in.

“Nya?!” The small redhead was suddenly wearing a smile and running to hug her.

“You two know each other?” Kai felt a little deflated at their secret relationship.

“Yeah!” Jay says excitedly, “Nya comes buy the store all the time! She’s the two year silver medal winner of our annual MarioKart Tourney!”

“One day, I’ll take you down.” She smirked mischievously to her shorter friend.

“Yeah right.”

The two giggled, making Kai a little uncomfortable. He really could’ve been more suave when it came to talking to Jay. Seeing him and his sister already so close made him feel pretty lame.

“What’re you doing here anyway?” Nya fake gasped. “You’re not getting a…  _ haircut _ . Are you?”

“Ha  _ ha _ .” Jay scoffed, rolling his eyes. (Or at least from the way his head moved, it seemed like he rolled his eyes from behind the matted curtain of bangs.) “But, yes, today’s the fateful day.”

“And  _ Kai’s _ doing it for you?” Nya gave her brother a  _ look _ with a raised eyebrow.

“Heh, yup.” The smaller man brought his hand to the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “Wouldn’t let me say no.”

“Well, I’ll let you guys do your thing.” Nya patted her friend on the shoulder and brought him over to Kai’s station. “Have fun!”

Kai quickly threw his apron on himself and fastening the nylon cape around Jay’s neck. The tanned man went to adjust the height of the chair until he truly took a good look at the auburn locks in front of him. They looked pretty bad but now that he was up close and personal, Kai noticed how greasy Jay’s poor hair was.  _ Yikes _ .

“When was the last time you watched your hair, man?” He sighed and picked his way through the neglected follicles.

“I dunno. Like… a week ago?”

“ _ What? _ ” 

“What?”

“Okay, come on. We’re washing this grease mop right now.”

One trip to the sinks in the back later, Jay’s hair was soaked and sudsy, Kai massaging his scalp, fingers gentle yet firm. He couldn’t help but stare down at Jay’s content face and smile, the poor man probably hasn’t been pampered like this for a while, if at all. As the shampoo was rinsed out, they both let out a sigh, both relishing this strangely calming moment between them.

“So,” Kai said after a minute or two, lathering the conditioner through the red curls. “Why haven’t you washed your hair in so long?”

“Mm. Outta shampoo. Keep forgetting to get more.” Slurred the man in blue, totally blissed out. 

“Ah.”

Somehow, this was therapeutic for the both of them.

  
  


“Alright. Here we go.You ready, dude?”

“I-I guess…”

_ Snip. Snip snip snip.  _

Red hairs satisfyingly fall to the tiled floor, Kai treating the locks delicately,as if he were an artist sculpting or carving away at his yet-to-be masterpiece. Eventually making his way to Jay’s front, Kai grabbed his clips and expertly pulled the red bangs to prepare for layering.

Nothing had prepared Kai for his little world to be flooded with blue. Bright, oceanic blue. The blue was blinking, connected with the brown, and odd mixture, possibly beautiful, to some, but somewhat odd nonetheless. 

Beneath and between his eyes were a cluster of adorable freckles, seeming to frame the dazzling metaphorical ocean with a sky full of copper constellations. How on God’s great earth had anyone not cut this man’s hair sooner? 

_ Wait. Fuck _ .

“Uh—“ Kai pulled back from staring into Jay’s alarming blue irises. “Sorry.”

_ Snip snip. Snip. _

_ _

Kai couldn’t hold back his excitement. He was smiling stupidly as he finished cutting the final strands of hair.

“Aaaaaaaand,” Kai sang while facing Jay back towards the mirror and taking the cape off of him, “We’re done!”

Jay gawked at his reflection. He ran a hand through his curls in disbelief and  _ beamed _ . He leaned forward in amazement, blue eyes blown wide.

“Dude, this is  _ amazing _ !” He cried, smiling so hard, he’s cheeks would surely cramp. “Thank you so much!”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

“It’s no problem.” Kai choked out through his shrinking airway, face heating up, probably redder than the other man’s freshly cut hair.

“Look, uh, Kai,” Jay stood and made his way to the taller. “I really appreciate this. I kinda wanna do something for you in return, ya know?”

“What?” Kai laughed, his painful awkwardness slowly fading. “I wouldn’t have found Smah without you!”

“Yeah, the game you payed sixty bucks for!”

They burst out with giggles. They’re both so bad at this.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Jay’s hands wave in front of him as he composes his laughter. “What about… Have you eaten yet? Can I get you lunch?”

Kai couldn’t help but grin at the thought until he caught a glimpse of the clock. He groaned.

“I can’t. My breaks over.”

“Just go, you idiot.” Nya’s voice appeared yet again.

“Huh?” The two men turned to her. 

“It’s a slow day. Besides, can’t have my only co-worker fainting of hunger on the clock.  _ Again _ .” She rolled her eyes. Kai threw his arms around her and brought her into the tightest hug he could manage.

“You’re the best, sis.” Kai released her and turned to Jay as a signal to get going.

“Again, huh?” Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

“Heh, funny story…”

The men’s voices fade as they made their way out of the salon. Nya smiled as she grabbed her broom and began to sweep up the remains of Jay’s hair.

_ I guess work just got a lot more interesting. _

_ Especially if he’s just gonna leave me to clean up his boyfriend’s hair. _

She shook her head, smile growing the slightest.

_ What an asshole. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMIC BY THE WONDERFUL POMODOKO!!  
Pomodoko’s tumblr: https://pomodoko.tumblr.com/
> 
> I DID IT!! Hope you guys liked this oof  
Another shout out to my friends in our discord server. I literally love you guys you inspire me so much hfdjksahfjksdahfjsk  
If anyone draws art of this fiction or whatever please tag me on insta! (@zer0soda) I probably put y’alls stuff at the end of chapters owo  
I think I’m gonna try to start updating weekly?  
Next time on gay mall: DATES! FLIRTING! FLOWERS! NOODLES! noodles?? Noodles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zane is catching feelings for cole and it makes him a little... stoopid.

‘ _ Flower meanings’ _

_ _ _ ‘Meanings of flowers’ _

_ _ _ ‘Flowers to give to give to your crush’ _

_ _ _ ‘Flowers that mean love’ _

_ _ _ ‘How to flirt with a florist’ _

Zane snapped out of his smitten daze and hurriedly deleted his most recent searches, leaning back in his chair and groaning with embarrassment. Googling ridiculous things like that normally isn’t his style, but his first meeting with the florist working just next door hours ago was (and Zane also wasn’t one for exaggeration)  _ life-changing. _

The shorter, foliage-surrounded man was quite… lovely. His soft but, strangely at the same time, rugged appearance and personality was captivatingly charming. Zane foolishly wished to make him smile, to have him brighten up the room with his handsome dimples, adorably fiddling with the large round glasses- the telescopic lenses to his deep, rich, brown eyes. Those  _ eyes _ . Nervous, hesitant, but yet caring and emotional, much like Cole himself. 

“You look like a real moron, y’know.”

Feeling his face heat up at his co-workers voice, Zane jerked out of his affectionate daze and turned to the violet haired woman, who had a teasing smirk on her face.

Zane cleared his throat, “I appreciate your kind words, Chamille.” Straightening up and putting his phone on the counter, even though he hadn’t been on it since his interesting google searches, the blond shot her a similar smile, rivaling her own. “I will remember that next time you mess up Tox’s newest tattoo because you cannot function within twenty feet of her.”

“Hey!” Chamille yelled, uncrossing her legs and standing to (not really) meet Zane’s height. “That was  _ one  _ time and--T-this isn’t about  _ me _ ! It’s about  _ you _ trying to get Cole’s hot ass!”

Zane huffed a half laugh, frustrated and embarrassed at his friend’s behavior.

“Why does it matter, Zaney?” Chamille’s smirk softened as she stepped towards him a gripped his shoulders “You’ve been lookin’ up those flower meanings for, like, 45 minutes! Go show him your wisdom!”

“You saw that?!” Zane babbled, covering his gaping mouth in horror. God, his cheeks could not be any redder. Chamille suddenly spun him around and began shoving him to the entrance of the tattoo parlour. “Chamille!” He tried wiggling from her grasp helplessly. “ _ Chamille _ !”

“What do you have to lose, buddy?! Go for it!” She gave one final shove and suddenly Zane found himself stumbling in front of the entrance to the neighboring flower shop.

“C-Chamille, I…” Zane mumbled, letting his shoulders droop.  _ I can’t _ . Flirting at first meeting was one thing. Even then, he was so recklessly bold! Now that he’s actually caught…  _ feelings _ for Cole… He’ll be a bumbling idiot.

Chamille sighed. “If you do this, I’ll ask Tox out for noodles.”

Zane whipped around, beaming. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, GO!”

_ _ _ Am I  _ really _ about to mindlessly flirt with some attractive man I am crushing on and possibly ask him out just so my dear friend can also get a potential partner as well? _

Zane pushed the door open, the lovely chime of a bell alerting anyone inside of his presence. 

_ Of course I am. _

_ _ “Uh… He--” Zane’s voice cracked as he tried to call out for an employee. After clearing his throat, he tried again. “Hello? Bolobo? Cole?”

“One minute!” A voice called from the back. Zane couldn’t tell who it was but he decided to be patient and really take a look around the shop. From the hanging foliage above his head to the adorable little succulents lined up on the shelves, he felt at peace while being surrounded by the numerous plants.

A particular violet shade caught his attention. He walked towards the small bush resting in the corner and sunk to his knees to see the delicate purple flowers closer. He reached to gently feel the petals. Once his fingertips grazed one, he quickly receded his hand. He probably shouldn’t be touching the flowers. They are  _ much _ too fragile.

Zane had read about these. He had taken a shining to them not only because of the meaning, but also because they remind him of  _ Cole _ . Probably not as noticeable to the plain eye, but to a certain few who come closer to admire their beauty--

“Those ones are my favorite.”

Zane flinched at the gravelly voice but turned toward the source. Zane noticed Cole had leaves in his hair as he joined him on his knees in front of the purple flowers.

“They are?” Zane smiled foolishly.

“Yeah.” Cole turned to lock their eyes. His were sparkling with wonder. “They aren’t all that noticeable but if you really look at them, they’re…” His sentence faded out and Zane noticed he had leaned closer to Cole, probably moving automatically to see deeper and deeper into his brown orbs. Oh, dear.

“ _ Ahem _ .” Zane turned before his face turned even hotter than it already was. God, why was he being so graceless. He’s talked to Cole before, so why was this so hard all of a sudden? “So, do they have any special meaning?” Zane continued, fully knowing the answer, and he smiled.

“Probably but I dunno what it is.” Cole shrugged. 

“Uh--” The blond babbled dumbly. “Y-you don’t?”

“Eh… People seem to think florists have an endless encyclopedia of flower meanings but, unless the customer specifically asks for a certain special message, we just throw together whatever looks pretty.”

“Oh.” Zane hadn’t planned for this scenario to go this direction. He thought he’d smoothly tell Cole the meaning of the flowers, impressing him with his knowledge of the man’s profession, and then they’d get married or something.

He shook his head. 

_ Think logically, Zane. _

“So, uh…” Cole’s gorgeous voice pulled Zane from his thoughts and they met each others’ eyes once again. What a mistake. Cole’s lovely eyes will distract him from anything outside of them. “If you’re able, my lunch break is in a few and… and I was wondering if you wanted to get some food?” 

Zane blinked as he processed those words. He felt like he was overheating,  _ malfunctioning _ almost. Like a computer experiencing emotions for the first time. 

_ Answer him! _

“Of… Of course.” He choked out after rebooting his system.

“ _ Really _ ?!” The shorter man squeaked. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again, making sure his voice stayed deep. “Really?” 

Zane couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

This man made him...

“Yes, yes.” He confirmed between breaths. “I’d love to, Cole.”

...Made him feel like  _ himself _ .

“Well, great!” Cole stood up, seeming breathless. “You ready to go right now?”

“Yes.” Zane told him, standing as well. Cole gave the taller man a little smile. 

_ Adorable _ .  _ Perfect. Wonderful-- _

_ _ “Alright then.”

Together, they walked out of the flower shop, Cole taking a moment to flip the open sign to read ‘Closed, Be back later’ instead. As they passed the tattoo parlor, Zane saw Chamille chatting with her neon green haired crush. They met eyes and Chamille smirked when she saw Cole walking with her friend. Zane stopped to glare at her teasingly. 

_ Don’t gimme that look. We’re in the same boat right now.  _

He saw her mouth open and shoulders bounce a bit in a silent laugh from the other side of the glass. Zane shook his head and chuckled as well.

“Zane, ya coming?” Cole asked him, peeking at him over his shoulder.

“Ah, yes, sorry.” Zane hurried his steps to catch up with the shorter man.

“Uh, by the way,” Cole began as Zane rejoined his side, hand going to rub the back of his neck. “Do  _ you  _ know any special meanings behind that flower.”

** _Heliotrope _ **

_ [ _ ** _hee_ ** _ -lee-uh-trohp]  _

_ A plant with small purple blossoms in clusters and dark green leaves. _

_ Grows from 1-3 feet tall.  _

_ A symbol for eternal love. _

“Nope.” Zane replied, unable to stop the small smile growing on his face. “That’s why I was asking you, Cole.”

“I see.”

Zane had a good feeling about this. About  _ Cole _ .

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. You have leaves in your hair.”

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS TO YOU GUYS I PROMISE IT WONT BECOME A HABIT!!! thank you for reading!!!!!!! <333


End file.
